Saving My Savior
by poojuhhh
Summary: She was this young girl who hasn't seen anything if the world and he was the man who has even seen Miracles. But her innocence is what drowns him to her to save her, but only he knew it that she was the one is saving him
1. Chapter 1

**1 the meeting**

The loud honking of the truck got me out of my stupor and I looked towards it coming to me in an uncontrollable speed. _You are dead Mary_ I say it over and over in my head as my body is stiff. The truck getting closer by seconds and suddenly my hands go up to my face to bear with the impact. The truck passes by me at an humongous speed and I watch it with awe and confusion. _It was suppose to hit me .. I'm suppose to die._

My body loosens a bit as the scene came crashing to my brain and my hand flies to my mouth to stop the cry. "Hey kid! " I look back to the source of the voice and my mouth hangs open as I take in the person before me. He is an old man maybe nearing his fifties. He had a frown on his face. His hair all black with hints of white in it. He had beard which were showing white hair. I can tell by looking at it that underneath that beard there is strong jawline. He has wrinkles on his forehead as he was looking something very irritated.

 _He is looking at you Mary_

I shook myself from my musing as I look around to see there are Infact many people hissing about what just happened. My face is jerked by my jaw by his calloused yet strong fingers. "Hey what you think you were doin' kid?"

 _Oh my god just checked him out, didn't I ?_ _Mary_ _get yourself together_

"I-I I was scared" I said it immediately looking down. I don't know why but I cannot look into his eyes as they held anger for me. He let go of my face and gets up with a loud sigh and extends his hand to me. I stare at the hand in front of me. The huge hand with bruises here and there. It made it look rugged. And my eyes travel from his hand to his face with a gulp. "Kid get up" and I take his hand in mine and he pulls me up to a standing position.

"What are you'll lookin at !?" he says irritated as he pushes the crowd aside to let us get through. He ceased his walking and cussing when we were a bit away from the crowd and let go of my hand. I felt chills at the loss of contact but didn't let it show. And he started walking off in other direction. I dismissed the thought of calling him and let my legs walk me to my work.

I work in a small café which was owned by my father. But after his death my mother had to pay a lot of bills on her own and she had to sell this café. And also my father was man in a deep debt so to pay his debt I have to work in this café.

I head inside the café and greet Martha my mate in café. She is a middle aged women working to pay her sons debt. "Good morning Martha" I beamed at her and started getting ready for today's work. I put on my apron with the name of The café on it. "Good morning Mary" Martha said back giving me a scribbled paper. "Here.. The guy from yesterday left his number for you." She said slyly. I laughed at this and rolled my eyes. "Ohh god horny boys I tell you." I laughed and took the paper from her and put it in my pocket. I remember the guy from yesterday. He was very handsome I must say but gave away too much and was constantly flirting with the girl next to his table. "Honey you need to let loose.. Its your time to enjoy have fun girl" she said winking. "Martha not you. " I laughed lauder as she suggested me to have fun. She was the closest to me after my mother. She treated me like her own daughter.

Our chitchat stopped as the customers started to barge in the café. It was a very peaceful place to just and have a cup of coffee over nothing or to just think about life in general. I used to sit at the last table before Martha joined here and brought me out of my sadness.

My shift ends at six and I am getting ready to leave when I hear Martha sniffing in the changing room. "Martha? Is everything okay?" I ask as I near the room and knock on it. She opens the door and let me in. "My son Simon is held in jail for selling illegal materials. " she said sadly. " Martha why you let him do this? Why don't you tell him that it is not acceptable for him to do this! " I say as my own tears starts to flow. I know Martha came from a very poor family. Her husband passed away when Simon her son was 3 years old and she did the household works to get her daily bread for her and Simon.

Simon on the other hand was left on his on when Martha used to go out for work and he got all the bad habits which he was not suppose to get into.

" I have to pay for his bail out and I'm afraid I don't have enough money." She said wiping her tears and got up to go home for the day. "Martha wait.." I said catching up to her at the door of the café. "I can help you if you need some money" I said fiddling with my purse.

"Ohh honey my dear, No, besides you have to save something for college. You are not spending for me, No" she huffed locking the door and leaving in other direction saying goodbye.

I didn't stop her because she was in distress so i kept walking in my direction.

Martha I pray to god that every problem of yours is solved.

With this I head to my own way, my mind drifting to mornings event. I have never seen someone with so much sorrow in their eyes. Will I ever see him again?

I hope so


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Meeting again

Past week I have been walking the same street same way just get a glance of the man who saved me. I never got to say thank you to him.

after a week and 3 days, today _yes I keep a check on days_ I am sitting at the counter to tally the purchases as the café is closed now and it is silence in the room. Martha is cleaning the tables and huming a song, which I am smiling at.

And the bell jingle and out of habit "I am sorry the café is closed down sir" I say without looking up at the person.

"Robert what are you at this time in the café ?" I hear Martha say to the man, making me look up.

I was shocked to see him here of all places, his hair scatter around his face. The undershirt had washed in mud, his shirt tied at his waist and his hands, they looked more older now.

"Hey Martha, thought of having a coffee, its alright anyway see you later" he held his hand up waving at her moving to the door as he looked at me making me freeze, "Kid, what are you doing there? You have glasses?" he said amused by me

"Yeah.. I ..yeah" _Mary get your shit together,_ I scolded myself, looking up to see his back at me.

I must admit he had strong back, shoulders looked almost sculpted, muscles popping up with movement, but they were slumped forward, which pained me to see.

Martha stopped him from leaving, saying that he happens to be her very good friend so he is welcomed over here at this hour.

 _Martha and him are friends!_

 _Martha knows this man!_

Oh my god !

He walked to the counter in front of me "Kid an expresso please" amusement written on his face.

I looked at for a minute before working on his order, and I must say he looked _sad_. I wanted to talk to him. I know, I can tell by looking at his face that he has many things going on his mind and I want to ease his mind.

While getting his order Martha lead him to the table and was talking to him. She saw me watching him from the corners of her eyes making me concentrate on work.

I placed his expresso on his table and stood there. Martha look at me clearing her throat "Mary, something wrong" she said sternly wanting me to go at the table. "No-nothing… I'll go and finish the tally" I smiled at her, hurrying myself, but a strong hand stopped me and he looked up at me " Kid, you should go home its getting late" he looked at Martha still holding my hand "Martha let her go and she can do her work tomorrow morning" his tone changed into something between stern and friendly and he squeezed my hand his a bit harder making me yelp.

Martha looked at our hands and cleared her throat at him making him look down, he pulled out of the hold and latched his fingers in his hair tugging them.

She glared at me "Go home Mary" she said sternly making my eyes hot with an unknown emotion. Spinning around I head to my bag and hung it over my shoulders, wiping the tears I head straight out of the door without looking back.

Martha kept avoiding me the following days, talking to me only when necessary. I felt lost as I didn't know what I did for her to treat me like this.

She kept herself occupied with other customers so she wont have to talk to me.

Robert showed up to the café twice but Martha told him not to come here and to meet her after her working hours.

He tried talking to me but she diverted the talks which doesn't include my attention.

Today after 8 days of her silent treatment I was in a grocery shop buying some things needed in house.

I live alone because mother doesn't want me to stay with her, little does she know about how I wanted to be away from her so she had one mouth less to feed.

Strolling the mall with my trolley I put all the items that I wanted in it, but my eye caught the shiny wrapper of the chocolate delight biscuit on the far top of the rack.

I jumped thrice to get the packet, but all in vain due to my height. I was shorter in height and I loved that fact about me, but not in such times, at times like this, I hated myself for being so short.

I jumped once more to reach but a huge hand grabbed the packet before me and i cussed at the person huffing and looking down at the floor

The hand that took my packet away was shoved in front of me with packet "Take it kid" the familiar voice said making me look up at him smiling down at me. I had a huge grin on my face and I hugged him tightly "Thank you so much" I said jumping with joy and heard the most deep laughter and also the most beautiful one. I just looked up at him laughing with his head rolled back and he held one hand at my back.

I liked the way he laughed, loud voice with rasp in it. He looked down at me bringing his hand to my face brushing the hair off my face and tucking it behind my ear.

He backed a little maintaining distance and cleared his throat. "happy?"

"Yeah.. Thank you" I smiled at him and then at the packet in my hand and remembered that Martha has been telling him to stay away from me, cause he looked a little uncomfortable.

He started walking away with his hands in his pockets of his jacket.

"wait!" I called out to him a little lauder as no one was present in this alley of the market. He looked back at me raising his eyebrow

"Wh-what is y-your name?" _I face palmed myself, good start Mary_ he smiled at me cheekily "Robert" he stated "And you kid?" he asked me

"Mary.. Umm.. Its short of Meredith" I said a little ashamed of my full name. He put his finger under my chin, making me look up at him " it's a beautiful name, Meredith" he said.

I like the way my name sounded from him. Never ever I liked my name but I loved it when he had said it.

"Th-thanks.. But call me M-mary" I said to him. All my friends call me either Mary or Maddie.

"That's for me to decide kid" his voice having a dominating edge and I felt my stomach sunk low. He let go of my chin _I didn't know he was holding it_ and turned around to leave

I took hold of my trolley and went behind him "wait! Robert" he halted his steps looking at me "What happened kid?" he asked, my face dropped the way he called my kid "don't call me kid, I'm 22" I said somewhat proud at my self.

He laughed at me "you are a kid to me" he said as if it didn't bother him, but it bothers me

"Why, how old are you?" I blurted it out without thinking regretting it immediately.

"I am 48 going on 49, so you are a kid to me" he smiled looking down at me

Shocked by the number of his age made my eyes wide its illegitimate to even have thoughts of him anywhere near sexual. I took a huge gulp down my throat blinking my eyes rapidly, leaving abruptly, my trolley left unattended and I ran from the shop to take fresh air, my name was called out many times by Robert making me choke as tears fell from my eyes. I ran to my house as fast I could.

I reached home running out of breath and leaning on the door to take the much needed air inside my lungs.

How can I be so stupid to think anything about him. How pathetic of me Mary you are sick to have such thoughts about him _yes I did imagine him doing things to me_ god I'm such an horrible person.

I went straight to bed and slumped myself on it putting my pillow on my head and screaming.

I kept thinking about it the whole day and blaming myself over and over again when in the evening I heard the bell at my door ring.

Opening the door I came face to face with all items that I put in my trolley in the morning, my eyes travelled up at the bearer of these things " Kid you ran away leaving this over there, so I got it to you" he said handing me the bags.

"There's no need for doing this, I could have gotten it tomorrow also" I said smiling awkwardly at him. He noticed my frown "What's the matter kid?, worried about something?" _yess worried about my sanity, gosh I am still finding it hard to not think about him_ I smiled at him the most fake smile "No, I will pay you back, how much does this all summed up to ?"

His expressions changed to a serious one "No need for it kid" he said dismissing my further attempts to object.

He turned around leaving me all alone with myself.

Sunday morning I cleaned my house and stuffed all items which Robert got me yesterday.

Afternoon I thought of visiting Martha, so I head to wards her house. I took the bus from my house to her place.

The bus stopped at the stop, getting down I walked to her house and knocked on her door.

She opened the door smiling at me "Hello dear, how are you?"

"Hi Martha can we talk?" I asked her not sure what I was going to enquire her. She opened the door letting me in and getting me some water to drink.

After taking a sip , I asked her "Martha how do you know him?" she looked a little confused at first but eventually got the point.

"He knew earl from the early days and when I married earl, I came into knowing him. But Mary why do you ask?" she looked at me questioning.

I looked down from her gaze and started fiddling my fingers with the hem of my shirt.

"I just wanted to know him" I said shrugging "why did you avoid me all these days Martha?"

She looked thoughtful for a while and turned her attention to me "Mary honey I know you saw him with a glint in your eyes, but let me tell you, it'll hurt your feelings more"

I looked at her struggling to say something, anything to her. "I want to know him, that day he saved me from getting hit by a truck, but he didn't say anything after that and the day I saw him at the café, I saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes. I …I want to know him" I told her and I truly wanted to know him better.

"Then you just have to leave it to him, honey don't get emotionally attached to that man, he is too old for you." She told me, knowing very well how I looked at him that day.

"And more thing Mary, don't be near him for too long, that man has anger issues and whole lot other issues, I suggest you to stay away from him as possible."

Anger issues, yeah I can tell that, the way his face hardens and he cusses at things explains his anger, but what other issues did he have, I need to know.

"What other issues Martha?" I asked getting up from the couch and following her to the kitchen.

"Mary drop the topic now." She warned me in a low voice.

"Okay" I said accepting that I have to talk to Robert himself to know about him. Martha looked at me once more before going back to her work.

The next few days went the same, me going to work and coming home and I usually did bumped into Robert

Robert and I started talking to each other more frequently. He accompanied me to my grocery and other shopping, although I did stopped him but he was too adamant to deny and I had to stop complaining.

I must admit that I liked the way he treated me, gentle and careful. He tried his best to keep me smiling.

It was days like this that enjoyed being with him and was slowly starting to develop more feelings for him. I know the age he is of and also I am very aware of my age, butt I cannot stop my heart from beating loudly when he voices his opinion sternly on me.

He doesn't acknowledge my affection to him and seems oblivious to it

Until on fine Sunday I was at Martha's place and it was getting late in the evening.

"Have dinner with me Mary and then I'll leave you to the bus station" I nod my head agreeing with her.

The dinner was nice and Martha's cooking was marvelous. I thanked her for the dinner and head to the door "Mary wait I'll drop you till the station honey" Martha said to me as she came rushing to the door to stop me from going alone.

"Martha its alright I can walk the distance, no issue" I assured her and turned to head to station.

"Call me when you reach home honey" Martha yelled from the distance to hear me.

"yes I will" I said back and continued my walking.

After a few minutes walk, me being self occupied didn't see who was standing in front me and I ran straight into the person, hitting his back hard.

"I am so sorry Ma-..Kid?" _oh god what is he doing here!_ Rubbing my head I looked up at him and smiled, which he returned before turning around to talk to another man. _Did he just ignored me?_

I tugged his hand asking attention, which he gave "What happened kid?"

I clenched my jaw tightly, hating the fact he calls me kid "I want to talk to you" I said between my teeth. "Later kid, I am in the middle of something" he said coolly and moved his face giving his attention to the other man.

 _Okay if he wants to ignore me, fine, I will behave more like a kid now._ I moved in between the two men looking up at the man of my concern. "I want to talk _now!"_ I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He looked down at me and suddenly caught my hand pulling me with him "Talk to you later Jimmy, have some 'talking' to do" he said anger laced in his words. I tried pulling out of his hold, he held my hand so tightly, now it started to hurt me. He dragged me roughly to a broken house and pushed me on the bench.

"Talk!" he said loudly

Flinching at his tone I straighten myself, clearing my throat "sorry" I whisper

."Excuse me?" He gritted his teeth, a sudden fear envelopes me making me move more into the bench.

He started breathing heavily trying to control his rage. His hands clenched into fist and unclenched rapidly.

I quickly shot up from the bench to move away only to pushed back down. "sit down" he yelled on me making me cringe. I desperately want to get away from this place and into my sheets of bed.

"Please let me go" I said between taking huge breaths. At this moment I don't want to be near him.

"You're not going anywhere kid" a sudden rebellious feeling came over and I stood up to him " Stop calling me a kid! Do you have any sense that I am think far away from a kid about you ! Do you know what you make me feel! I like you! More than a kid! Do you know!" I yelled at him loudly catching a few glances from passer by.

"You…what?" he whispered, uncertain of what I said and that got me back to present and the effect hit me like a pendulum. _Did I just said that I think of him in a certain way ! Shitt! Mary you are such an arse. Get your legs moving Mary, he is pissed_

And without a word I sprinted forward to my rescue.

" Hey kid!" he called behind me to get my attention, but I kept running. Martha was right, I shouldn't be near him. He has a massive anger issue..

I kept running from him until I came to halt having nowhere to go god _I am lost, great! Now I don't even know this place._

I walked to a nearby place which happens to be a pub. I went inside it to find many more people, drunk and moving their body on the music that was playing now. I try to find the reception but I guess I made the entry from the back side of the club and have to pass this crowd of drunk arses.

Lucky me that I made it to the table and tried to have a word with the bartender when I felt a hand grab my arse making me yelp in shock. " aye sexy ! You look lost , are you here with someone?" he asked making the oxygen in the room disappear making my breathing hard. He was in his early fifties with beard style and baggy shirt on him. He was hooked on alcohol and was trying to touch me inappropriately.

I dismissed his attempts and continued to wait on the bartender which he came shortly after sometime.

He ordered two drinks and handed me one "Drink sweetie" he motioned to the glass. It was the first time I am going to drink in my life. Maybe this is what Martha meant for me to do, let loose.

I looked at the drink more keenly as whether I should or not have this drink.

And besides I was angry that Robert now know about how I think of him. So I held the glass to my lips taking it all in one huge gulp "Woah sweetie, slow down there, here take another glass and drink it slowly" he handed me another glass of vodka and this time I drank it as he told me to.

After a few shots of vodka, my vision started to get dizzy and a funny feeling crept in me making me crack at random things. I saw faces more funny and I got up to leave saying thanks to the man who brought me drinks.

I started moving my legs further but finding it hard.

My head became heavy as the drink started to create its magic making me smile. I let my head fall down on a broad chest and blurting out laughter. He smelled very nice and musky " Hey man you know you smell familiar to me" I swirled by tongue as the effect started getting heavier. The room was spinning in front of my eyes. "Hey the rooms dancing, did you see that" I said spinning around to tell the man behind me only for me to stumble to be caught by my waist.

And that's when I felt a lump coming up my throat and I throw it all on the front man and put my head on the same chest. "You know Robert? He is this angry old man, _my_ old man" with the last word said I felt darkness in front of my eyes hearing a faint 'fucking hell' which made me smile as the voice also sounded familiar.


	3. Chapter 3 Hangover

My head was pounding like I am being hit by a truck. I woke up to find myself in an odd surroundings, the room is definitely a mans room and It is horribly taken care of.  
Mary you definitely are in another mans room, you should be pissed and yet you are thinking about the maintenance you fool.  
I got myself in a sitting position, holding my head in my hands trying to control the pounding.  
"God did I go home with that man who got me drinks!" I said regretting it all soon. Oh my, I had my first drink of my life.  
Then I remembered my horrible confessions to Robert. Oh god he must think of me as a creepy girl who likes older men.  
I do have a liking for older men. Yes I do find men above their younger age a little sexy but that doesn't man I have been in relationships with any older men.  
Robert was something different, he was dominant and he knew what he wanted from others and kept minding his own business.  
This also means if we ever get in relationship it will be inside the room and not all over the world.  
What the hell Mary, you don't even know if he likes you and here you are thinking about the prospects of being in relationship with him.  
My musings were interrupted and I heard the noise at the door.  
The door of the room creaked open and I snapped my head to see the person who got me here.  
The opened door revealed a man that I become familiar with in these past days, he had a frown on his face as he entered the room.  
I looked down suddenly the blanket was more interesting to me. "Kid .. Yo-"  
"Please, you know about …. So stop calling me kid" I cut his words. He now know how I feel and yet he choose to call me kid.  
"That's for me to decide, now tell me why you went into that place?" he asked sitting himself at the end of the bed keeping the coffee table at the bed rest close to me.  
"I was lost" I said embarrassed  
"Lost? And how come you were drunk in an unknown place?" he asked a bit irritating.  
"I don't know, I was angry and he offered me a drink so I took it" I said a little softly for him to hear.  
"Do you understand what could have happened if I would've not followed you there?" he said making his voice slower but with a power in it.  
"I know, and I am thankful for it" I said, my fingers fiddling with the buttons of the shirt.  
My eyes shot down to see that I was in fact wearing a very big shirt which was not mine and also I can feel I had no pants on me. I was wearing a large shirt and I had no pants on !  
The man in front of me sensed my distress "Your clothes were covered in vomit. And I changed didn't your clothes, you have enough strength to change and I gave you my shirt be cause you were stinking" he said  
Ohhh god I am wearing his clothes! Well only a shirt but still, his shirt!  
"Did I say something bad yesterday?" I asked him out of shame.  
I was so deep in shit, I have no idea how am I going to get out of it.  
"No you didn't, now take that coffee it'll make you feel better" he said getting up to leave the room but I caught his arm "No ..wait" I said to him  
"Abut what I said earlier, about my feelings" I said to him looking down ashamed.  
"Kid, don't make your mind think too much on it, it'll never happen so stop dwelling on it" he said before letting go of my hold and walking out of the room shutting it behind him.  
He very well knew about my feelings towards him then why do he don't want me to like him, help him!.  
I got up from the bed and walked out of the room to find him in the kitchen. I went to him and stood before him, between the kitchen counter and him.  
"Kid! Go back to the room" he stated firmly, but I was very stubborn at times like this.  
"I will not go unless you tell me what's wrong in between us?" I said crossing my arms on my chest and lifting my head up yes a powerful stance Mary  
He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and my hands itched to be replaced by those hands.  
He looked out of the window in the front for a minute and then looked down at me. He pulling me up by my waist, he placed me on the counter.  
"You are a kid to me, whatever you feel now is just your attraction and nothing else. And this between us is not right. You are very young to an old man like me. And the society will never approve of this" he said to me explaining how we couldn't work.  
"Which means you also felt a tug towards me?" I asked him bravely this time. I want to know what he really felt about me. "I don't want to know what society thinks, I want to know what you think" I said like brat girl.  
"I didn't feel any pull towards you, you are kid, kid! Don't push too much kid!" why do he keeps reminding me that I am a toddler in front him.  
"I don't believe it" I know he felt it too. He wouldn't have come to the stupid shopping trips with me if he hadn't felt anything romantic towards me. He wouldn't have followed me to the pub if he hadn't felt the pull.  
"You should believe and stop assuming things, I know your mind is questioning my appearance in your shopping adventure, but I was because I felt the need" he stated.  
"Why did you felt the need all of a sudden?" I interrogated him even further making him clench his jaw tighter.  
"Why do you want me admit it? Don't you get it that's its not right?" he let the words out in anger making me cower back on the counter further.  
"There cant be 'us' kid, don't you get it?" he said sadness in his voice and also he looked defeated.  
"Why can't there be a 'us'?" I asked him lowly this time. My heart breaking at the possibility of him denying it  
"What are you getting at kid?" he asked me, his eyes never leaving my sight.  
"Why don't you just try?" I asked him ashamed  
He slumped his shoulders a little forward, leaving a sigh before straightening up.  
He put his hands on my waist again and roughly pushed me further to his hard chest making me grasp his undershirt to balance the impact. He dug his fingers into the skin of my waist making me look at him and gasp in surprise.  
This position was somehow turning me on very much. My breathe was coming out shallow and heart was pounding rigorously. My mouth went dry and suddenly the air around me was heavily to breath in. I gulp down the lump in my throat when the bell to his door rang.  
He didn't leave his hand on my waist but loosened his grip on it. He looked at door and then looked down at me "Go back to the room and don't sneak out" he said sternly leaving no room for objection.  
"But what is wrong if I am here with you?" I asked him  
"The hell I am letting anyone see you like this" he gestured to my clothing state and put me back down on the floor holding my hands and guiding me back to room.  
I was finding it hard to hold back my smile at what he just said.  
I went and sat on the bed with the awful smile on my face. I know he liked me as much as I do.  
After his little chat with his friend, he got me my clothes and made breakfast for me.  
I wore the clothes and got out of the room to see him eating from his plate, I must say he eats like a caveman.  
I asked him if he can show me the way to my work and he agreed on it.  
After few minutes I was near my work place and I turned back to say thank you only to find him moving away from me to the opposite direction. I frowned a bit and rushed to him at the other side of the road and caught hold of his hand.  
"Kid, stop this and go back to work" he motioned me to the café .  
I didn't say anything just stood on my tip toe stretching myself high enough to reach his face, but he pulled me back to my place by my waist "Kid stop this now" he said agitated.  
I frowned at him "I was just going to kiss your cheek" and placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked surprised that I can actually do it, but left me there moving forward. I went inside the café with a smile still on my face. I waved at Martha which she returned back even more enthusiastic  
"Well well somebody is happy" Martha teased me "So little lady, who's the lucky young man?" she asked making me freeze on the spot. Should I tell her about our little talk in the morning. Should I tell her the reason for my smile is not a young man but an older man.  
"Martha! No, there is no man behind my smile." I say a bit flustered.  
"deny all you can young woman, but I know the glow you are having now" and she got back to doing her work.  
I hurried to the mirror to see what glow is she talking about, but I see the old me, no glow.  
"Martha, what glow you talking about?" I asked her. Maybe she can elaborate it as well.  
She came and stood behind me smiling "It's the glow of an early stage of love my dear" she explained "When a lady looks forward for a potential man, she glows, it's the beauty, she feels happy" she said putting her hand on my shoulders and giving it a little squeeze.  
Does it mean that I am starting to fall in love with Robert? But I am not even have half a knowledge about love than he has. Maybe he did see me glow that's why he stopped me from thinking any further.  
"Martha! Do the man also see the glow?" I asked her again.  
She laughs at my childish question leaving a sigh "Honey its not the thing where you can see, but it is you feel"  
Does this mean I am falling for Robert in such a short period of time?  
I don't know the man but I do want to get to know him.  
He is a unknown mystery to me which I want to unwind it, but also was afraid to get hurt.  
Will he also sense that I am glowing? Very intelligent Mary  
Okay now she is leaving me all confused. What does she mean about feeling the glow.  
"Martha please talk in normal English" and she starts laughing "Honey… okay I will tell you exactly what it is only if you give me the name"  
I inhale a huge amount of air and get ready to face the aftermath of this situation, when the bell at the café rings indicating the arrival of new customer.  
"I am not letting you go unless I get the name honey" Martha said and got back to work.  
Serving the customers with smile was out motto and today I was smiling like anything.  
Everyone entering the café came up to me and was having a happy glow on their faces. Oh my god 'the glow' their faces were glowing. Its- are they in love ? Ha ha not funny Mary.  
I took the orders happily and the work didn't even feel tiresome today.  
At the end of the day at around 5.30 I was doing the tally of todays orders when the bell rung making me look up to see the man that I have grown to love more with each passing second, stand at the door.  
He came to the counter to place the order "Hi how may I help you?" he gave me a cheeky smile at my line of welcome and placed his money for expresso.  
Taking his cup he strolled the area to find a place smiling at Martha on the way, which she returned.  
They both sat at the corner table and her eyes met mine in a worry and suddenly his expression changed into that of anger.  
They both were arguing on something which he kept denying.  
I suppose they were taking about me. Why are they taking about me? Don't they know I am right here to talk to.  
He shot up from his chair and made his way to the counter, to me. I moved a bit back pretending I didn't see them and got back to my tally when he caught hold of my hand dragging me out of the space and out of the door.  
"R-rob-robert, what happe-" I snapped at me with anger in his eyes and that made me stop from talking any further.  
"What did I tell you kid?" He asked painfully low.  
"to drop the issue" I replied timidly. He let go of my hand and moved a little closer to me, cupping my face with his rough hands  
"Then drop it, whatever you think about me is an illusion. you should not bother about me kid. you get that?" and left with out looking back once.  
My eyes starts with the water that fall down effortlessly making me slouch down on the floor.  
Martha immediately comes to my side and tries to bring me back to the present but I can't  
"No no no no "I say getting up from my position and took a step to run after him when Martha caught me  
"Mary No! You are not going to him, do you understand?" she asked me  
"But he.." I cried at my inability to console myself  
"Mary go home, you don't need to think about him. Just forget he even existed" she ordered me with sternness.  
I looked at her with my wide eyes "Martha, he, I, I can'"  
"Go home, end of it" giving a push to me she got me my bag and got a taxi for me giving the driver my address to go home.  
Once the taxi reach near my apartment, I get out of it and walk to my apartment only to hear the loud cusses of my landlord.  
He has been doing this a lot lately, coming here drunk and shouting on me as I am the only tenant over here.  
he was getting crimpy at things and always threatened me to leave this place but the next morning he was okay and used to say sorry to which I accepted because I didn't have anywhere else to go.  
I stopped in front of him and giving me the attention he started shouting again "Miss Tunclar, this is the last time I am warning you, pay the fucking rent on time" he yelled out at me, reminding that I couldn't come up to pay the rent for past three months.  
My finances were very poor these past days as I have been sending money to mom for her and brother.  
Apparently the financial condition over there was not so good and my mom asked me for some help.  
I accepted it without thinking twice and it was costing me the roof to sleep beneath.  
My brother's school was asking for the fees to be paid in advance and mom didn't had enough money so I gave her the needed amount and I have been giving it for the past three months.  
"I am sorry Mr. Johnson, I am running out of money and my next pay is almost 20 days due please give me some time" I begged him. I know Mr. Johnson was a very understanding man and he never threaten me to leave the apartment.  
"I cannot bear with this Miss Tunclar, I will give you 5 days, start looking for another place" he said as a final word and left me to myself.  
"Mr. Johnson, please listen to me" I begged him to not just kick me out from the place but he was firm on his words.  
"Sorry Miss. Tunclar, I already said my words. If I were you, I would have gone out to search for places" he said and d left me there hanging with the possibilities of me being a homeless girl.  
I tried pleaded him but he didn't hear my pleas this time as he was very firm on making me homeless.  
Fuck, how am I suppose to find a place at this busy schedule. I would have to take another part time work to pay my bills and outstanding's.  
I also need to focus on my internship. Oh god I am so fucked up right now.  
I cannot ask Martha for place because her place is small and have only two rooms. I cannot ask for it from her.  
I need to start finding another place.  
Soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sorry for the long wait if anyone is awaiting the chapter.. promise I will update frequently. Also I am hoping to write a Naruto fiction. Please help me with it.

The next morning after the ultimatum from my landlord, I had a little chat with him and I pleaded him one more time to give me a chance to pay my dues and this time he agreed to postpone my stay here to one more month and warned me to find the place soon or pay the rent. _I wonder was he drunk yesterday?_ I know I was going to do some or other arrangement and pay the rent and make my stay a little good over here. Today after two days from getting my approval to stay a little while, Robert made an appearance to say sorry for his abrupt behavior at the café and was very sorry.

"Kid, I am sorry I was an arse to you that day and how could I yell at you" he said smacking his palm on his face in shame. I didn't expect him to bring me a flower as a sign of his apology.

"Here, accept it as my apology. I am very sorry for my act that day kid." He said handing me the flower that he got for me! He got me a white water lily which was as he said, beautiful and delicate. He said the flower reminded him of me and that's why he got the flower to me which was very strange of him. _He did care whether i was happy or sad_ "Oh Robert, that is so sweet of you. Thank you" I accepted the flower making him smile a very cheeky smile. I wish I could know. how I make him feel, because he make me forget the world and smile at nothing in particular.

After the day I accepted his apology, we started building our new friendship. _The only relation I can ever have with him._ This was very dear to me. He was dear to me. I was happy he wanted to share his time with me, _with the annoying prick_. We met almost every day and talk about anything in particular. I haven't yet told him about my landlord. I know he will yell at me for keeping it from him but I know I can make up for the dues in time and after that I wouldn't have to worry telling him. Instead I talk to him about my work and laughed around about it.

He was fun to be around. He acted a lot like of my age when he is with me. Sometimes he scolds me for not behaving properly but also smiles when I say sorry. I specially liked when he is the that acts very matured and treats me as a little girl that needs to be taken care of. He doesn't know this but his small acts of caring for me in a demanding tone makes me feel something in my stomach. I feel the butterflies come alive when I am next to him or in front of him at times like this. He makes me want to be like a spoiiled kid, so he can teach me how to behave in a right manner. I crave for his attention. And in all tis huss and fuss I forgot how the month passed.

The month passed very quickly and I failed to pay my dues in time leaving me all more worked up. Just one week was left for me to pay the rent or be homeless and I was worried at the loss of my options.

Its not like I haven't tried to get help. But I always failed at it. Mom asked me if she can send the money but I denied knowing very well that she will lend the money from someone and will be paying the shit load of interest for it. So I said her that I will come up with a solution and now I am hating myself for not coming up witb even one single solution.

 _Not even one fucking solution_

Three days Have passed since I have done every possible way to find myself a new place to stay.

Either the bills and deposit were high.

Either the landlord was a drunkard.

Either they didn't want a bachelor.

Or they charge for any extra person living even for a day.

These three days I have hardly had any time for myself to think about Robert, but I miss him already.

I was getting used to see him everyday. We even started to talk in a more friendly manner. He still avoids talking about whether there can be an 'us' but I was happy at least he didn't abandoned me.

We didn't talk much but for me only the fact of knowing of him being near me was enough to sooth me. He is not much of a talker and I like that about him. He just listens to my nonsense.

I didn't inform Martha about the order of my landlord because she had enough to think about already and I didn't want to bother her over me. It was day four and I was on the counter taking orders from the customers trying to keep a smiling face, but was failing miserably. The customers were starting to give me second glances I was totally exhausted to even stand and smile at the customers, I hardly got any sleep these three days. I was missing sleep, food, everything just to find a place for me before the deadline.

We had just finished our lunch and was back to the work when Robert step foot in the cafe. I was so relieved to see him back that I rushed to him and hugged him without thinking it twice. He was also relieved as it showed the way his stance relaxed when I hugged him and he pit both of his hands on my back, returning then hug.

"Missed me that much kid?" he laughed at me pulling out of the hug.

"You have no idea" I said looking up at him making him drop his smile frowning at me "What happened" he asked me his face all serious. I looked back at the clock and sighed. I still have 2 hours left for the shift to get over. I looked at him with a sad smile.

"Can we talk this after my work?" I asked him and he nodded making me go back to the counter and continue with the shift.

He seated himself in the corner seat with his hands under his chin and looking outside the window.

I smiled at this and got back to my work. As my shift got over I head to the changing room to get my bag and In less than a minute I walk to the place where Robert is seated with his face towards the windows watching the outside. He looked worked up already. _What is he so worried about?_

I felt this need to just put my arms around him and make whatever it is affecting him, vanish. I always felt this need to touch him or be close to him. My body wants to bask in his presence. S _top it Mary! You are going to talk to him and not drool over him_.Clearing my throat I let my presence be known and smile at him when he looks at me.

"Finished for today's work kid?" he asked getting up from his chair and leading the way towards the exit. I nodded on the way to the door. He opened the door for me to let me pass and closed it behind him. We started to walk on the road, our steps falling in sync making me smile at nothing.

"You were saying?" he asked breaking my smile, wanting me to continue from where we left it in the afternoon.

"Oh.. Yeah. Well my landlord Mr. Johnson has been a little weird lately and now he has asked me to find another place to live" I said as we walk side by side.

"What do you mean by weird ? and why didn't you tell me before about this?" he asked looking down at me. he was pissed at me for not telling him

"well, H-he argues with me all the time. He comes home drunk and yell at me for nothing and complains about my poor rent paying ability. and I didn't want you worry over me for this so i haven't told you anything about this" I say, the last part a little low He doesn't smile or change his facial expressions. he just growl lowly at me. He keeps a neutral face.

"And is it true that you have been not able to pay the rent?" he asks me thinking along with this and dropping the fact that i havent told hiim about this any earlier.

"Yes. Past three months I haven't paid a single penny towards rent. I have been sending the money to mother. My brother had an emergency in college and they asked to pay the fees in advance. I have been sending money to her for past three months and keeping only the very little amount to myself. So all this fuss I did and now I am here talking to you." I said it in one breath. I just put before him the sad story of myself and now he is going to pity me. He will think I am a poor child and will try to help me with the money. _Honestly I don't want sympathy from him or even money_. I don't even know what I want from him.

"What are you going to do now kid?" he asked me worried making me feel even more sad.

"I have no idea. I mean I did do all possible way to get another place to live but couldn't find a place which is as per my budget." I said a little sad and looked up at him for any suggestions.

"Have you discussed this with your mother?" he asked me with an authortive stance halting in the mid step

"Yes I did, she said she will send some money but I know she will have to lend the money from someone else and I cant let her drown in the interest she will have to ay for lending money for me. So I declined" I said huffing my breath looking down at my fingers.

"Can I have a word with your landlord on this?" he asked me making me look at him to find him looking in my eyes to search the answer. He never really believed my verbal answers. He always looked for my body language, my eyes for the confirmation needed. _Weird_

"He wouldn't listen to anyone. I have tried pleading him. He even gave me one extra month to stay and I cant expect him to believe me this time" I sighed dishearten and looked down at my fingers again, fiddling them.

"I will talk to him." He said out of nowhere making me whipp my head up to look at him a utter surprise.

"Don't worry I'll just talk to him and nothing else, okay kid?" He assured me looking at my widen eyes. I nodded at him and he gave a little smile and my heart felt a little better to his lips turn upward.

"Okay Robert, I will say goodbye for now." I said as I made my way to the direction of the bus station, he called out to me.

"Come with me. I will take you home" he said making me think a little. _Should I just go? I mean he is only dropping me to my house, but what if-_ "I- I am fine with the bus" I said pointing at the bus station smiling weakly.

"I didn't ask you. I said I am taking you there and you just follow, get it kid?" he said getting inside his jeep and then looking at me to follow. _follow him? is he my master or my teacher? to follow him_ i let that thought rush out as i looked t his jeep. It was a rusty jeep of some 1980's model but he still drives the vehicle which means it was dear to him.

He raised his eyebrow at my stiffness and I shot from the place inside the jeep.

"Robert what are you going to talk to him?" I asked him of curiosity.

"I will jusst see what could be helped with and if he insists on kicking you out then I have no other choice than to kick him." He said growling at the end making me gasp loudly and I caught hold of his arm.

"Robert! You not doing any such thing. I will find some other place to live. I still have two days left for me to find another house." I said a little loudly making him growl at me and he tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

"Fine" he said shooting a glare at me. Was he going to talk to my landlord? No that is so not good.

"Robert! You are just going to talk alright?" I asked him opening the door to his jeep and getting out of it. He joined me soon and walked with me to my place. Mr. Johnson was just getting out of his house when he switched his gaze towards us and landed his eyes on Robert.

"Hello Miss Tunclar!" he said a bit sweetly to my liking making me cringe my nose.

"Hi Mr. Johnson. Umm.. Robert.." I scratched the back of my head and point my finger to Robert "he is Robert and he .. Would like to have a word with you" I said with my fake smile plastered on my face.

He looked at Robert pushing his hand forward to shake with Robert "Hello Robert, what is the matter?" he asked as they both greet each other. "Yes. Pleasure meeting you, Can we talk inside?" Robert asked looking at me. _What does he mean? I can't hear them now? Huh_?

"Yes sure Robert lets go have some drinks and talk" Mr. Johnson patted on Roberts' shoulders and they both head towards the house of my landlord. "Kid, get inside and wait for me. Don't sneak okay?" He said it in a commanding tone and I obeyed by making my way inside my room. What does he thinks he is? 'Don't sneak out' and why do I always go along with his stupid orders?. He cannot just order me! _Well you do like him going commando Mary!_

What is happening to my mind! I know I will burst one day. What they must be talking about? Will he beat the shit out of him or will they talk like proper human being? My musings were interrupted when I heard a small tap on my door and I opened it to see Robert standing with a cheeky smile on his face. I love this smile I moved aside to let him inside making my way to fridge to get a bottle of water for him.

"Take it" I say throwing the bottle at him and he caught the bottle in the air raising his hand in a scolding way.

"Watch how you behave kid!" He said to me sternly in a somewhat scolding tone.

"Can you tell me what happened there?" I asked him ignoring his demand for me to behave and crossed my arms asking him the answer.

He drank the bottle and put it aside on the table patting on the space beside him "Come here" I made my way to the couch and sat myself next to him looking at him for the answer.

"Okay, now listen carefully before you start to yell" he said like a warning before a storm. Did he murder my landlord! Ohmy gosh! I am sitting next to a killer!

what have he done to him!


End file.
